Kaemon Nakama
Kaemon Nakama (仲間 果重門 Nakama Kaemon) is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. He is known as the Ultimate Game Livestreamer. He is one of twenty-four students chosen for the Killing School Tour. About Kaemon has always lived a quiet life, with very little to tell from his end. His father was a world-renowned gamer, who held the world records on various arcade games or was at least close to many of them. Kaemon was never the type of person to want to go outside or make friends, and following in his father's footsteps, spent the majority of his time playing video games. He became so good at the games that it eventually became his job to play video games live, earning himself a respectable audience and even breaking a few world records himself. Because he rarely spent any time getting up at all (only really getting up out of his chair or bed to go to the bathroom or grab a snack), he grew rather overweight and unkempt. He even stopped going to the video game store entirely, doing all of his purchases online. Appearance Kaemon is very overweight and very pale, as he spends almost no time outside. He generally wears a white t-shirt (which has turned a pale yellow due to sweat and grease) with brown cargo shorts, and his hair is long and greasy and generally without style. He also wears very thick glasses, as all his time looking at television and computer screens has given him bad sight problems. Much like Tame Maeda, he generally smells foul and rancid, though even worse. Personality Kaemon is very shy and introverted, and rarely takes the time to talk to anyone. Because of his bad smell and appearance, very few people actually take the time to approach and talk to Kaemon. It's not that he really cares though - he's got his online friends and girlfriend in his life. He tries to distance himself from the problems of others, and rarely ever engages himself in serious conversations with people in real life. In addition, he is a militant atheist and anti-feminist, which drives many people away from him. While he may talk big, he's very insecure of himself and just wants someone to talk to him, even for a little bit. Relationships *Class 99: Most of the class seems to completely hate him, and it's clear Kaemon doesn't really like anyone in the class either. He's constantly insulting or cutting down members of his class, without any real prime targets. *Azizah Ali: Despite him being rude to everyone in the class, including Azizah, she seems to be the only one trying to be nice to him. She's patient with him, even when he is blatantly insulting her religion. Trivia *His last name kanji, 仲間 nakama, means "friend" and his first name kanji, 果重門 kaemon, means "heavy fruit" and "gate". *Kaemon's role is very similar to that of Danganronpa 2's Chiaki Nanami, who is the Ultimate Gamer. *Kaemon's appearance is very similar to Danganronpa's Hifumi Yamada. *Kaemon is one of two characters in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies to have a world record, the other being Yuki Hatano. Polls What would you want for Kaemon's fate? Survivor Killer Victim References Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Gaming-based Talents Category:Talent: Game Livestreamer